Snowy Love
by Srija
Summary: What happens when Abhirika is spending a night in the snowy mountain...falling snow...chilling breeze...and they!a fluffy Abhirika short story...
1. Chapter 1

She was starring at the edge...looking so down...

The depth of that khai...the darkness inside it...was trembling her foot...she tried to look back but she couldnt...a magical power was attracting her to look more deep...

Her foot stamped...and she bent a bit...to look more...and at the same time the hill had a storm...her foot slipped...she cried out in fear..."aaaaaahhhhh"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

A cold sprinkle touched her face...she tried to open her eyes...she was feeling too much weak...like losing her strength...

The moment when she was going to fall once again flashed..

The darkness...

The depth...

The storm...

She slipped...

She got a jerk in her body reminding the moment...and opened her eyes forcefully...

And she looked at the person...so so close to her face...to her lips...his warm breath was touching her body...

He had an interesting sparkle in his eyes...which alwz attracted her like magnet...

He was soft towards her...tender and lovable...his care...concern...she just loves it...

He softly called her...Tarika...u ok?

She nodded...he gently rubbed the water droplets from her face...

He brought a bottle of water...ye lo...thodi pani piyo..u will feel better...

She was still in that shock...so she didnt responded...he then poured a lil water in her mouth...

She felt better...

He carressed her hair lovingly...u r safe Tarika...relax...

She just answered with a "hmmm"

He sat beside her...par Tarika tum us khai k itni pas kya karne gayi thi?mai to tumhe tent m rukne k liye bola tha na...

Tarika now spoke out holding his hand...Abhi I dnno...mai bs ase hi bahar gayi thi...pta nhi...kyu m utni pas chli gyi...aur phir wo tufan si arahi thi...aur meri pyaer phisalgyi...mai...

She covered her face with her hands...he wrapped his arms around her hugging her protectively..."phr mai tumhari chikh sunke gaya...aur dekha tum waha behosh pdhi thi...phr yaha le aya...par ab tum safe ho bilkul...u can relax..."

She nodded...

Abhi:tum pura do ghanta behosh thi pta h...m bht dar gaya tha...

A drop of tear fell from his eyes..."Abhi...m bhi dar gyi thi..bhtt.."

She whispered...

Abhi rubbed hand on her forehead..."ab thk h sabkch...hmm?acha ayo na dkho bahar kitna haseen nazara h..."

Tarika n he went to outside...it was fully covered with snow...and it was a moonlit night...so the beauty was in inch inch of the hill...chilled wind was blowing...

Abhi put hands on her shoulder..."Tarika...aj main bht khush hu...bht..."

Tarika smiled..mai bhi Abhi...aise haseen rat me hum dono akele...sirf aur sirf hum dono...aur humara pyar...humara sath...

Abhi kissed on her hand..."thank u Tarika...for coming in my life..."

Tarika hugged him.."thnx to u too Abhi...for making me feel like an angel..."

Abhi:n you r an angel...

They were lost in each others eyes...the snow was falling over them...

After sometime...

The roasted chicken was ready to eat...

Abhi:chlo dinner kr lete h...

Tarika nodded n both were enjoying the food sitting around the fire...having a bit warmth in the chilled weather...

A/N:Mmmmm mmmm..aj k liye itni hi...

Next update me baki part...

Review plzzzzz...will be waiting...Srija...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Thank you so much guys for your reviews...

Mishti:My dear...I really dislike couples...Abhirika...Dareya...kuch bhi bolo...cz CID is crime thriller and is me romance ka koi gunjaish atleast muse to pasnd nhi hai...still kbhi kbhi entertaining bhi lagti h...but I do respct my readers...nd fr my readers I wrote on every couple...Abhirika..as well as KaVi..Dareya...Rajvi...Vivesha...so partiality ka koi sawal hi nahi h...

Aur apko story ya couple pasand nahi hai to plz stop reading story...maine apko koi reqst nh ki hu k meri story padho...stay away n problm solved!bbye...

Anyways...

Look here!m updating...

Here we go...plz njoy...

After dinner:

They were sitting around the fire...enjoying the heat...nd their love...he was lost in her...snow flakes were falling over her and making her more beautiful...while she was looking at the icy hill...

She looked at him and smiled..."kya dkh rhe ho?"

Abhi(lost tone):apko jaan...

Tarika went towards him..n locked her arms around his neck..."achaa?kyu kabhi dekha nh mujhe?"

Haa...dkha to hu...par is poonum k roshni me apke khoobsurti or bhi chamak rahi hain...

She laughed...acha...wow...itna tarif...hmmm hmmm...

He stood up and hold her by arms..."pta h Tarika...jb se tum meri zindegi me aye ho na...tabse sirf khushiya hi nazar ati hai...gham me bhi saath...khushiyon me bhi...your love is eaternal..."

N he cupped her face...Tarika had a drop of tear in her eyes...Abhi removed it..in khubsurat lamho me apke ankho p ansoo nhi...labon pe muskan hona chahye...

Tarika smiled sweetly...and went inside the tent...Abhi too came behind her...saw her sitting on the couch...

There was only candles...her face was looking so beautiful in the dim light...

He fell for her immense beauty at the first sight and her love burnt him...

The phoenix that arose from the ashes of him was compltly a new Abhijeet...her love...

He ran his fingers over her cheeks...she closed her eyes tightly...he smiled and moved his face closer to her...nd hold her hand tightly...

They were made for each other...a love so true...a bond so tight...a relation so meaningful...

The love was going to give its signature when she opened her eyes in jerk...

Looked around...she was in still that shock...she looked at him..."Abhijeet..."

Abhi:haan Tarika...pouch gaye hum...

Tarika:abhi snow fall ruk gayi kya?

Abhi looked at her with rolled eyes...laughed..."snow fall?Mumbai mein?Tarika plz..."

Tarika was confused..."Mumbai?hum to uss mountain me the na..."

Abhi:hain?mountain?hum to beuarue se ghar arahe the...apke gari kharab ho gayi so mai drop ker rha hu apko...

Tarika took a min to stabilize herself..."ooohh...to sapna tha..."

She smiled..."thnks Abhi...bye...good night..."

She got down...waved hands to him n went...

In home:

She was cooking in kitchen...roasted chicken...thinking...aj to ye sapna thi..par ekdin zarur sach hogi...zarur!

She smiled n continued cooking...

A/ N:ooooooooooooooooo...koi muspe chppal phekna chaho to welcm... ) :P..hehehehe...

M getting so unromantic...love scenes likhi hi nh jati...phir bhi try kiya...kisiko bolli thi mai k ye scene likh do...but log ajkal itna busy k tang krna buri baat...toooo khud hi likh diya...i knw kafi ghatiya hai...isseeee faarrrrr better ho skti thi butttttttt... :(:(:(:(:(:(...

Khair...

Thanks to all for reading...

Plzzzzz pen down your precious feedbacks...

With love...Srija


End file.
